The Dark Angels
by sparkles107
Summary: A different story from all. Bella's Human....Edward is....different. READ PLEASE! GIVE IT A CHANCE!


**N****ightmares are dreams,**

**Where you hear all the screams**

**Now don't dream at all**

**They will**** make you fall**

Bella

So there I was one more time walking down the hill towards my grandma's house, looking around slowly. Have you ever had the feeling that someone was watching you, but when you turn around no one's there? That's exactly how I felt. A cold shiver ran down my spine and I started to walk faster, grasping the book in my hands even harder and harder, terrified, not wanting to let go. It was nine thirty pm, and it was horrifyingly dark, but I wasn't even half way there yet.

I was supposed to give the book back to my grandma, though by now I felt like running as fast as my legs could carry me, and head back home. I kept walking nervously forward as the wind blew my hair towards my face, blocking my vision. Looking around once again I removed the hair away from my face. Why, oh why did it have to be so dark and windy?! But I couldn't turn back now; I had to keep going, in the dark, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through my veins faster and faster by each passing second while walking, no, running down the hill.

I felt a big cold arm wounding around my waist, and I froze…I felt its breath right on my neck, making me shiver once more. I took a deep breath trying to remember how to defend myself, suddenly I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"What's a girl like you doing at this lonely hill in the middle of the night?" and then I freaked, hearing his rough husky voice still echoing in my head making me feel the danger. Knowing that this could be just some pervert I happened to come across. I felt his big greasy hands moving up slowly, going from my waist towards my neck. I wanted to scream loud, but I knew it would be of no use; this just happened to be one of the most deserted places I could ever be in. I looked around seeing nothing.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I said with a shaky voice. He leaned closer to my neck, kissing it; I felt his nasty lips working their way to my bare shoulders. Then the terrible smell finally got to me, he smelled horribly like beer. I would say that I felt like throwing up, but my body wasn't responding to me, I was numb.

"Don't be scared honey, I won't bite…all you have to do is cooperate," His slippery hand found it's way under my shirt and it was now going up and down my back. I heard footsteps near by; I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing anymore, unexpectedly the repugnant man was pulled off me, my feet gave up, and I slowly sank into my knees, then I was completely laying on the floor; I felt wet liquid moisture running down my face. And I lay there, hearing nothing, seeing nothing…

I don't know how long I was lying on the floor, staring blankly forward, when I felt something, or someone, approaching me. My head snapped sideways automatically looking around frightened, it seemed like I'd been doing that a lot lately, not that I didn't' have an excuse for it. It was then that I noticed my surroundings; a few leaves quivered in the damp floor as I sat up in one drastic movement when I saw a dark shadow making its way closer and closer to me, I crawled away from it afraid it would want to harm me, what ever it was.

"Are you ok?" I heard a soft velvet voice say from a short distance. I didn't respond.

It took me a few minutes to get my mind working straight, to make my body come back to life, and I stopped backing away. It didn't matter who he was, or if it would want to harm me, I didn't care anymore.

Suddenly I saw a bright light, everything got clearer; I could see the green trees shaking abruptly with the force of the wind, in the distance I could make out my house, barely visible, a few leaves flying in the air, like butterflies, in strange motions, I turned back, to see were the light had come from. Then I saw him, still walking towards me, slowly.

I couldn't move he was close enough that I could see his soft pink lips, his beautiful green eyes, his gorgeous auburn hair covering his forehead partly, his perfect nose, and his blushing cheeks. I could feel his warm breath on my face, I closed my eyes for a brief second, inhaling, but there was nothing to smell, just the clean fresh air. My eyes snapped open.

He was gone.

My pulse raising once more, my heart pumping faster; was my mind playing tricks on me? No. It couldn't have been a hallucination. But who was he? I think I'm going crazy. My heart hadn't yet slowed; actually, it was racing faster as I looked around, half blind-no more light-for the reason of my sudden stop.

The disgusting man was nowhere to be seen, I was alone again... Or had I been alone all along? I shook my head, trying to clear up my mind. I looked at the floor and found what had caused all the trouble. The book was lying open on the dirt, with the pages folded and dirty. Stupid book! I picked it up, still thinking about what had just happened, it was still extremely dark. There was no point on staying here any longer, so I started walking again.

It took me about ten minutes to reach my destination; I knocked impatiently at the door, and waited for someone to open it. I was desperate to see my grandma now, I had to tell someone, and I had to know that I wasn't crazy, that it was all real. But then again what if she doesn't believe me, and thinks I lost my mind? I heard someone open the door.

"Come on in, honey, I thought you would be here sooner, what took you so long?" she was too engrossed with a set of pictures she was fixing she still hadn't really seen me. When she didn't hear a response from me, she looked up. Then she noticed my panicked expression, my dirty clothes, my messed up _and_ dirty hair. She gasped, and immediately pulled me inside.

"Oh god, Bella what happened?" I just walked over to the nearest chair and sat down, not sure where to start. I took a deep breath and decided it was best if I told her everything, from the beginning. How I was coming over here, and....

"Bella," she called on me again, interrupting my tangled thoughts. I looked up, only to find a pair of green eyes staring back at me. I blinked, surprised. But when I opened my eyes I just met a pair of concerned blue eyes. What was happening to me?

"Talk to me Bella!" I heard my grandma say, looking at me as if I was crazy, and I thought about it better. I placed the book on the table and stood up.

"Nothing happened, I just tripped, I have to go back before it gets darker" If that was even possible.

"But…are you sure?" she said slowly. I nodded.

"Yes, sorry for taking so long, the book was really good." I gave her a fake smile and walked out the door with no further arguing from her.

I ran home without stopping, when I got there the lights were off. My parents must be sleeping. I walked in, closed the door and went straight to my room. I was so exhausted.

"Run...." I did, I ran as fast as I could, desperate.

"Run…!" There was no way I could run faster anymore.

"RUN!"

"Ahhhhhh!" I woke up agitated, I was bathed in sweat, and breathing hard. I've never had a nightmare before, not as far as I remember. I heard my dad whine, just to let me know he'd heard me, and to give me a warning that he will be pretty pissed off in the morning at me for waking him up, crap. He obviously won't come to check what happened.

I wiped my forehead with my shaking hands. I looked over at the clock, ugh, 3:00 in the morning, making my feet move, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I turn on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. I was white as a sheet of paper, my face and neck were dripping sweat, my eyes were red, and itching. I closed them for a few seconds, I opened them and I saw a pair of green eyes in the mirror, they disappeared automatically.

"Huh, I really am going crazy." I turned off the light after glancing at the mirror one last time, and walked to my bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEE—"

I stretched out my arm and turned it off. I felt so lazy, and just to my luck, it was Monday, it was a school day.

Unwillingly I got up and went straight to the bathroom. The water of the shower was hot and relaxing. I needed to relax after what happened last night….but what _had_ happened last night? What ever. It didn't matter any more. Today was another day.

I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my hair in a ponytail, and headed to school.

It wasn't crowded yet, it was still kind of early, so I decided I would go to the piano room. Its not that my school actually had a piano room, but there was a room that only a few people knew about which had a beautiful piano- it was pretty old but it still looked new to me- and other antique stuff.

While playing the piano I don't feel lonely, but as soon as I get out of here, everything turns to hell. I don't fit it, I never have. No one wants to talk the fat ugly nerd. Yeah, I dress a little different than people in here, with my long skirts and my long sleeve shirts, but that's just how I am, and even though it still kind of hurts that people don't like me and ignore me all the time, I'm not going to change. Not for myself, nor for anyone else.

The bell ringed so I stopped playing, and instead got on my way to art class. As always I was the first person in class-besides the teacher that is-I placed my backpack in the other side of the table-since I sat alone-took out my materials and started working on what we had been working since yesterday.

The final bell ringed and more people started arriving, I usually didn't have difficulty concentrating when people were talking loud, but they were extremely loud today.

"She's hot dude! Did you see that bootie she has? Damn!" I heard Mike say.

"Well yeah, but I would be more careful if I was you, it seems to me like she's not alone…" Taylor replied with a teasing tone.

It wasn't a surprise that Leo was talking about girls that's like one of his favourite hobbies, besides he's a really popular guy, probably the most handsome guy in Whitlock High, he was a freshman, just like me.

I stopped listening to their conversation and tried to focus on my work. I wasn't very good at art so I just put it aside and started drawing on my notebook. People think I'm a nerd just because of how I dress, and because I have A's in most of my classes, but I'm really not a nerd. If anybody had ever taken the chance to know me they would've found out that most of the time I'm just drawing, I have an 'A' because I don't talk and because I do my work…that doesn't mean I get it right, but I turn it in, which is what most teachers in here care about.

Suddenly, I heard some girls gasp, and it got really quiet. I looked up to see what had made this noisy people finally shut up, and maybe I could thank them. But when I raised my head to see I met a pair of beautiful green eyes and I couldn't even speak.

I couldn't believe my eyes; I closed them for a few seconds and opened them to check if he was still there. He was, and he was still looking at me.

"May I help you?" I heard Mr. Black ask. He turned to the teacher, finally looking away from me.

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen, the new student," It was the same velvet voice I'd heard last night. But if it was him, where had he gone after he defended me?

"Oh, of course, umm…" he looked around expectantly. Then his eyes focused on me and he smiled "Take a sit next to Miss Swan, Miss Swan please raise your hand." I raised my shaking hand slowly.

He showed no emotion at all and walked to my table, as he was making his way towards me, I remembered that I had my stuff in what was now his side of the table. I reached for them and scoot them over to my side. I could feel all the jealous stares of girls who wish they could sit next to him, and the regret of leaving me alone so that now he was going to sit with me; me of all people.

He sat next to me and placed his stuff on the table, but he didn't make any sign he noticed me, just like everyone always did, so I decided he was no different. I tried to ignore the fact that I was burning to ask him about last night, but I was afraid that it might've been a dream, or a nightmare; it was just so unrealistic. I stayed quiet the rest of the period, so did he.

When the bell finally rang I slowly put my notebook away, while I gave Edward a chance to leave, but he didn't move. I stood up and went towards the door, I turned around to see if he was still there; he was, how weird. He was looking straight ahead, and I decided I had better get going before I was late to English.

When I entered my English class I noticed I wasn't the first one in there, but I'd never seen him before, I guess he's with Edward or something. He had brown hair, a muscular body, but not too muscular that it would look nasty. He was sitting in the sit next to me, which had always been empty. He looked up ad smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jacob" he said politely, and smiled. Wow. Was he talking to me? Really? I looked around wondering if there was someone behind me.

"Are you talking to me?" He chuckled.

"Of course I' am. Who else would I be talking to?" dang it, he was right; there was no one else in the room.

"Oh, err, I'm Bella" I felt so weird, I hadn't talked to anybody in this school for like forever and I wasn't sure if I could keep a conversation.

"Nice to meet you, Bella" I felt awkward; I knew I was suppose to say something but I couldn't remember quite exactly what. I know it sounds really weird that I don't know how to keep a conversation, but since I really didn't talk to anyone but my grandma, and once in a while, I clearly had no idea of what to say next. I heard his chuckle once more.

"I'm new here, and I was wondering if you would mind very much to keep me company at lunch time." Okay if he was messing with me, he just crossed the line, but I had to check.

"Are you sure you want my company? I mean I would be glad to but maybe you would like it better if Jessica accompanied you,"

"Actually, I would love it very much if you were my company; you seem like the nicest girl in this school," He actually wanted my company, he wanted to be with me, me! I wanted to reply but the words got stocked in my throat, so I just nodded.

"Thanks, I hope I'm not bothering you," he said hopefully, and I replied getting hopeful myself.

"You're not," for the first time in I don't know how much time, I actually smiled. Not my fake everyday smiles, but a natural happy smile. The teacher walked in and took his seat, and then a bunch of people started bursting through the door. People were staring our way, as if saying 'He sat with her? What a retard!' but I didn't care right now, I finally felt good with myself.

Edward

"Damn it! I had the perfect opportunity, and I blew it!" I grabbed the nearest chair and threw it across the room. Why did she have to be with him? No, but he's not going to win. I did not come this far in the game just to hear I've got to go back to the beginning. It's just not happening.

A teacher walked in, and looked at me scared. What now? I was way more thoughtful before. Ugh.

"You are the new student aren't you?" This would be annoying.

"Yes sir,"

"Mr Cullen isn't it?" was he really this stupid?

"Yes sir,"

"Well Mr Cullen, what are you doing in this room? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" I was getting more frustrated with him around, but he gave me a good idea.

"Yes, I'll be heading there now," I hurried myself out the room before he could say anything to stop me.

What was I thinking?! I shouldn't have acted that way, at least not here at school. I can't keep losing my temper like that, I knew better. Now, I need to find the girl, and I will find her in the cafeteria most likely so I kept walking, but I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw Jacob walking inside a building with the girl-nerd. They were both smiling. Slowly, and careful not to get caught by him-rather than her-I followed them.

"I don't play good though,"

"It's ok, I can teach you," he smiled and then he held the door open for her.

"Thanks," she said blushing, and then walked in.

What a hypocrite! He doesn't usually open doors for girls like that, he has two freaking faces. As soon as I told him there was a girl that could make me human so I could live a normal life, he stabbed me in the back and went for her, but I know that I have an advantage, after I saved her from…Oh God, Eleazar! He'll ruin everything! I guess I'll just leave; I have better stuff to do than come to school, again. I'll let Jacob have his way today.

Where could he possibly be? I still can't believe he was going to make her…Damn him! I have to find him. Hell, now I had to deal with Eleazar _and_ Jacob, great.

I searched all over Phoenix and nothing. My feet were exhausted and I wanted to sleep, stupid human habits! I was getting tired of being in my human form it seemed like dogs were really common in here, and it also seemed like a deserted place were I was. I hid behind an old building and took all my clothes off.

"I swear to protect the Dark Angels secret" _Dog__. _Breeze encircled me like a tornado, my feet left the ground, my spine bended, my bones popped, my nails and my hair started growing. Colors changed, turning my surroundings black and white.

The wind ceased slowly and my paws touched the ground. I can't do anything else until I find Eleazar.


End file.
